Recently, a heterogeneous network environment where several base stations forming cells of different sizes coexist in the same area has emerged in the LTE network.
In the heterogeneous network environment, typical macro base stations and various kinds of small base stations having a smaller coverage (cell) coexist. Thereby, various kinds of base stations form macro cells and small cells in an overlapping area and provide wireless communication services for users.
In such heterogeneous network environment, a macro cell and a small cell may use different frequency bands to avoid interference therebetween.
The interference environment created when a macro cell and a small cell use different frequency bands differs from the interference environment created when a macro cell and a small cell use the same frequency band. Accordingly, the effects expected from the heterogeneous network environment, for example, an effect of increasing cell throughput by traffic offloading to the small cells may be lessened.
In view of the above, the exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure propose an approach to appropriately increase cell throughput taking into account the interference environment unique to a heterogeneous network environment where a macro cell and a small cell use different frequency bands.